


In a Time of Lies and Manipulation

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Immortal Merlin, Immortality, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: He has lived for a long time. He had made many friends and lost them in what seemed like only a handful of years. The world changed drastically around him while he remained eternal.





	1. Part One

He had let the past go at Freya's insistence. Leaving was the hardest thing he had ever done. Fortunately his ability to change his face allowed him to slip through the centuries unnoticed. He had made many friends and lost them in what seemed like only a handful of years. The world changed drastically around him while he remained eternal.  
It was a fluke of utmost strangeness that led him from his position as a tailor to that of a secret agent fighting the forces of darkness along side a woman that reminded him of another dark skinned woman with a heart of gold. He did not love her the way she wanted, but he was happy to offer her years of his life. For the first time ever he consider siring children.  
That all came to an end when the Cybermen attacked. He fought with everything he had, but for Lisa and his comrades he was too late. Broken down he was determined to fix things, so he sought out another set of comrades. They were not like those he had met and he was almost refused, but one thousand years had given him determination.  
Soon he was integrated into the new group's lives and kept in the shadows. They knew nothing about him and clearly they did not look beyond the basic 'cover up file' on him. If they had dug deeper they would have known that he was like glue keeping his comrades happy. They might have also discover a report done by one Torchwood member that suggested that he was not an ordinary human. They knew that he made coffee and kept things orderly.  
He used them to try and cure Lisa. He had lost so many that he just want one person to have the chance to live a long and happy life. Sadly his best intentions fell short and she became lost to him. They scorned him for it like they had the right to be angry. All he could do is be disappointed as he had kept her under their roof for far too long and no one had notice.  
He found himself seeking out others like himself in his spare time. They considered him something of a god not that he let them know that their 'god' and he were one in the same. That was how he met their saviour. Eighteen years old and cute as a button the young war hero entered his life. Recreating old artefacts for the new generation made Harry seek him out and soon they were thick as thieves. It was soon after that he met Harry's red haired business partner and had bought into the business. Inventing alongside George inspired him in a way that he had not been inspired since his youth.  
His attraction to Jack was driving him crazy almost as much as Jack's attraction to Gwen was making him jealous, but he did his best to keep himself from showing it. It was rough when Jack decided to indulge in a night with him. It was heartbreaking when he realised that Jack had never given any piece of his heart during their tryst.  
He cried to Harry and found himself in a very lucky position. Harry courted him in a very awkward yet endearing fashion. Happy to act like a lovesick fool he indulged the boy. Soon he began to realise that Harry had managed the impossible. He was head over heals in love with a handsome Englishman.  
After his realisation he announced to Torchwood that he was taking some time to sort out some personal affairs and set about introducing Harry to his sister Rhiannon. It was then he told Harry about a secret agent who fought against aliens. From there he spoke of Lisa and Torchwood One and how prior to that he had been a tailor.  
“Before then Ianto Jones brother of Rhiannon did not exist. Before then I was David Jones father of Rhiannon. I have had many befores,” Ianto told his young boyfriend.  
Harry stared at Ianto confusion and shock played on his face.  
“My first before was so very long ago. A young magic user who was too powerful for his village. Someone who lived in a dangerous time for magic users. A man who became a servant and secret bodyguard to a prince. A loyal fool who followed that prince, watched him be king and watched him die,” Ianto said throwing caution to the wind.  
Rhiannon was the only one he had ever informed pieces of his past. She sat listening as she heard his most hidden truth for the first time.  
“I have not uttered my real name since my first life's friends passed on from this world. One thousand years ago my name was Merlin,” Ianto said touching his boyfriend's cheek. “If you can handle that then I would love you for as long as you would have me.”  
Harry just stared in amazement frozen like a statue which was understandable.  
“My Dad is Merlin,” Rhiannon said in shock. “This is too much. I mean wow. Such a secret to keep. Does that mean you are going to live forever?”  
That seemed to make Harry jolt and in an instant he looked as if he was going to cry, “Ianto, I am so sorry.”  
Ianto's heart fell at the statement then he had an arm full of Harry.  
“You must have lost so many and one day you will lose me,” Harry said heartbroken. “I can't imagine it.”  
So life continued with Ianto denying Jack and going on adventures. At the end of the day he came back to his home where Harry waited. They would share stories and ideas. So when the 456 came and Torchwood was attacked Ianto had a split second to transport Owen, Toshiko and Myfanwy to his home at Grimmald place. Harry was surprised to see them and rushed to help only for Owen to fall over dead. Horrified Harry pulled his hands away having felt the death magic rush through him. Unlike some deaths Ianto could tell that somehow Harry had sent Owen to the resting place rather than the limbo that souls in Cardiff seemed to go to.  
“Owen,” Toshiko cried as she cradled the body.  
“He is at peace, Toshiko. Somehow Harry acted like a conduit to send Owen to the afterlife that is denied in Cardiff,” Ianto explained softly.  
Toshiko looked up in confusion, “Where are we, Ianto?”  
“Safe, in my home in London,” Ianto explained. “This is my boyfriend Harry Potter.”  
Toshiko looked around, “Where is your teleporter?”  
Ianto burst into laughter, “Magic, Tosh. I used magic. I am a wizard.”  
Harry then paused, “Err... why do you have a dinosaur?”  
Toshiko smiled pained by the ending Owen received and how her world had changed drastically. Harry fussed over Ianto in a manner that implied he had been fussing over him for quite some time. She was a terrible friend, but dysfunctional seemed to be the theme at Torchwood. Burying Owen was easier than it should have been, but she guessed it was because he was already dead.  
Soon Ianto was taking them to a secret location that was impossible to find without magic. That was how Toshiko met the Lady of the Lake who greeted Ianto as 'Merlin' and Harry as the 'Master of Death'. Ianto had become mesmerised when the water maiden informed them that Harry would live as long as life existed. Toshiko let the two be entranced by one another and introduced herself to Freya.  
Freya dropped another bombshell and revealed that in a parallel world where Ianto Jones was not Merlin they had all died. Toshiko was supposed to be dead according to destiny, so Freya made an offer to bless Toshiko as an agent of waters. Becoming a magical being who served the water maiden was exciting and allowed her to be a messenger of fate.  
Moving on from Torchwood the three were ready for their next adventure.


	2. Chapter Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.... no spoilers here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get started shall we. I have gone over my notes... No I haven't. This is straight out of my head.  
> So last time we found out that Merlin is Ianto and is dating Harry Potter. Also Toshiko and Myfwanny survived the 456, but Jack does not know. Owen is in the afterlife not in nothingness. Oh and Toshiko was blessed by the Lady of the Lake.  
> Now let's get started.

It was shortly after the 456 had left Earth that Ianto had noticed how stressed Harry had become. Picking up a copy of the Daily Prophet he discovered why. Ginny Weasley had announced that she and Harry had set a date for their wedding. He had been staring at the paper for a good ten minutes before Toshiko stole the paper from him and gave it a quick scan.  
“Talk to him. Or if not him talk to George. She is his sister,” she said confiscating the paper and leaving the room.  
Knowing Harry would not return for hours Ianto decided to teleport to Diagon Ally. He walked briskly not wanting to catch anyone's attention by running. He did not want to draw attention to himself despite no one knowing who he was. He ducked into the shop and saw George in an argument with one of his brothers. The slightly shorter red haired man was loud and red with rage.  
“He should marry her!” the other Weasley yelled.  
George had his arms crossed clearly expressing how unimpressed he was, “Harry isn't even dating her.”  
The other Weasley turned purple, “They have been dating for years!”  
George rolled his eyes, “Tell that to the person living with Harry!”  
Instantly Ianto relaxed and decided not to interrupt in favour of comforting Harry when he arrived home. Disappearing out the door Ianto decided to head over to the bank. He chuckled as a goblin stopped him at the door and led him to a private room. Goblins can hold grudges for many generations to the point he was sure they did not remember why they distrusted him. However goblins were far more intelligent and self-sufficient than they once were. They had overcome their greed with strategy and no longer hoarded gold, but made a livelihood out of their once need.  
“Welcome back Emrys,” the goblin sneered. “I am manager Rockhook and as of two months ago I have taken on the vaults zero-zero-one, zero-zero-three and one-zero-three of the Camelot estate.”  
“One is still to be held for the future return of the Once and Future King, three is personal, and one-seven-three should be valuables,” Ianto said firmly. “Under no circumstances is one to be touched and all fees to be directed to three. Of which I would like a full revision of investments with a ten percent reward for successful investments. Also my lands should be checked by your best warders of which should be goblins not wizards. Also I would like to purchase land outside of the Isles. Of which a review of my current properties crossed with the updated unmagical luxuries including electricity and internet are to be standard.”  
The goblin nodded eagerly moving Emrys papers from a draw to his desk, “This can be done with a minimum two days per property, so let us set a meeting for three weeks time for browzing properties.”  
Ianto changed his peaceful visage for a firm stance, “I wish to discuss Harry Potter.”  
Rockhook looked up from the paperwork sneering, “The thief?”  
Ianto bared his teeth in a manner that threatened the goblin, “The warrior.”  
Rockhook leaned back displeased, “He stole from us.”  
Ianto stared at the goblin, “He did so to steal something that goes against the Old Religion.”  
Slowly Rockhook slowly leaned forward, “I suppose a price of apology could be given.”  
“One thousand Galleons,” Ianto proposed.  
“Ten thousand,” Rockhook bartered.  
Giving a slight nod of acknowledgement Ianto considered the number carefully. Goblins had a strict method of bartering. They would only lower the price once based on how generous the first and second offers were. Three hundred years prior Ianto had paid four hundred Galleons to save the last known descendant of the Knights of the Round Table, Taking the counter offer into consideration he figured the current price was above five thousand, but offering five thousand would be an insult. If the counter offer was too low the goblin would probably make a final offer of nine thousand.  
“Seven thousand five hundred,” Ianto counter offered.  
The goblin nodded blank faced before pulling out a ledger, “Seven thousand seven hundred.”  
“Deal,” Ianto replied please with the outcome. “Take it from zero-zero-three Rockhook of the Hook clan.”  
Walking out and stretching Ianto teleported home. He glanced over at Toshiko who was practising her hydrokinesis making balls of water fly around her head. Seeing him she accidentally dropped on on the floor.  
“Ianto, how did it go?” Toshiko asked.  
“I am certain that it is all a misunderstanding. When Harry is home we'll talk,” Ianto explained sitting on an ugly lounge chair.  
“What are we talking about?” Harry asked tiredly from the front door.  
Toshiko made a squeaking noise and ran out of the room. Ianto sighed watching her go.  
“The Daily Prophet has made an error in your relationship status,” Ianto explained.  
Letting out a groan Harry sat himself on the arm of Ianto's chair, “They will not let it go. Mrs. Weasley has made plans and Ginny is mental!”  
Ianto wrapped his arms around Harry providing as much support as an embrace could provide.  
“Do you want to tell people about us?” Ianto asked.  
Harry set him an 'as if' look, “You hate attention more than I do.”  
Ianto chuckled, “Give it a decade and no one will care.”  
Harry leaned in, “I am only newly immortal. That seems like ages away.”  
“We could take an extended holiday. I have made arrangements with the goblins to view properties from around the world. It could be a home away from home,” Ianto offered.  
Harry closed his eyes and hummed, “That sounds nice. The goblins hate me.”  
“I paid them to forgive you,” Ianto said blushing.  
Harry opened his eyes and shook his, “How much? I will pay you back.”  
Ianto smirked, “No.”  
Harry sat up straight, “Ianto!”  
Ianto scrambled out of the seat and playful stood out of reach, “I have been around for a while. Money means nothing to me and I have accumulated it over the years.”  
Harry sighed giving up, “Fine, but I am paying for all of our dates.”  
Ianto let out a barking laugh, “Sure.”  
Harry looked at Ianto for a long moment, “I want to go somewhere muggle.”  
Ianto grinned, “I have never been to America!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I would love to hear from everyone. I would love to find out what I could change or do better. Although my writing style probably won't change the details I include/exclude might.

**Author's Note:**

> This will continue, but in a more indepth style. This I believe is a solid foundation for the future story. Now I am going to sleep, because it was 1am when I started writing this and now its nearly 4am. I am tired.


End file.
